Printed circuit board antennas are generally known in the art. FIG. 1 shows a prior art style printed circuit board antenna 100. This antenna has a substrate 102, a ground plane 104, a microstrip line 106, a radiating slot 108, and a shorting strip 110. While antenna 100 functions well enough it has several drawbacks. Some of the drawbacks include single frequency operation and the microstrip line 106 for a power feed at the slot center.
Thus, it would be desirous to provide an improved printed circuit board antenna having dual frequency operation and improved power feed.